


Shattered Glass

by vesaldi



Series: Rivayn Vesaldi: The Warrior of Light [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Patch 3.4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: After Minfilia's departure to the First, Rivayn has disappeared from the Rising Stones. Thancred and Yda depart for the Waking Sands, fearing the Warrior of Light has returned to confront Urianger.





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place between the first and second cutscenes of the Heavensward patch 3.4 quest "An Ending to Mark a New Beginning".

When Yda and Thancred arrived at the Waking Sands, they found Urianger sitting alone in the Solar at the large desk that had once belonged to Minfilia. It became immediately clear that they were too late, though Urianger looked none the worse for wear. Physically, anyway.

"He was here?" Thancred asked, though the question required no answer. Urianger’s sullen countenance – as well as what appeared to be the remnants of a broken vase – painted a clear enough picture.

"Are you alright?" Yda asked with a frown, prompting a wave of Urianger's hand.

"What hath been said is the least that I deserve," he answered, his tone somehow even less animated than usual. "Rivayn's words ring true, though they cut me to the bone."

Thancred sighed lightly, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Yda. "Well, he's certainly not here anymore," he told her. "Do you have any notion where he might have gone?"

"I might," she replied, glancing at Urianger. "Will you be alright here?"

"Worry not for welfare, my lady."

Yda tried to suppress a giggle. "Really, Urianger, just call me Yda."

She thought she heard Urianger chuckle lightly – something extraordinarily out of character for the man – prompting her to frown. "Our wayward companion did depart but a half bell prior to thy arrival."

"I think I know where he is," Yda explained. "There was this place hereby he used to go when he was... well, when he needed to think."

"Go find him," Thancred ordered with a smile. "I'll stay here and keep Urianger company."

"I require not thine doting," the elezen protested, much to Thancred's clear amusement.

"Go ahead, Yda," Thancred urged. "Urianger and I can... oh, I don't know, play Triple Triad perhaps."

Yda turned and exited the Solar, trying to forget Urianger's scandalized expression as she headed for the entrance to the building. It hadn't been _that_ long since she had graced the halls of the Waking Sands, but after everything the Scions had been through it felt as though it had been years. And it was so painfully _empty_. She hurried outside, happy to be away from the eerie solitude.

It was late in the afternoon and the sun had begun its journey down toward the horizon. Yda quickly made her way to the north – toward Imperial territory – where she hoped Rivayn awaited her.

As Yda approached the training camp, she could see that most of the Brass Blades had abandoned their posts for the day, with only the normal evening crew to keep a careful watch on the Empire. She sighed in relief as she saw Rivayn leaning on the railing of the wooden overlook at the cliff’s edge. She cleared her throat as she approached, hoping to catch his attention.

Rivayn glanced over his shoulder as she stepped closer, sighing lightly before turning his attention back to the sea. Yda had to admit that, even with the castrum in the distance, the view was beautiful. The setting sun shimmered off of the water below, scattering brilliant orange light over the gently rolling waves beneath them. She knew the sight of the water calmed Rivayn, and she hoped that it would make him conducive to conversation.

"Why are you here?" Rivayn finally asked without turning around.

Yda frowned as she moved forward, leaning against the railing next to him. He avoided eye contact. "We were worried about you," she explained after a moment. "And Urianger."

"I wouldn't _actually_ hurt him," Rivayn assured her, still staring out over the water.

"I know you wouldn't," Yda replied. "Not physically, anyway, but our wounds aren't always physical, are they?"

Rivayn slowly glanced up at her.

"Talk to me," Yda pleaded. "Tell me what you're feeling."

He hung his head. "I said some really horrible things to him," Rivayn admitted with a sigh. "I just... I was so _angry_."

"Look, I'm not saying what you did was right, but Urianger knew he was gambling with our trust when he chose to do this," Yda reminded him, placing her hand on his arm. "That kind of wound won't heal overnight."

"I just..." Rivayn shook his head. "I don't know if I can keep doing this. Keep... _losing_ people like this."

Yda hesitated before she answered. She and Papalymo hadn't been there. She hadn't been able to say goodbye to Minfilia, and slowly but surely it was eating away at her spirits. Papalymo had been no help, of course, preoccupied as he was with his _own_ feelings. He never seemed to have a moment to spare for hers, anymore.

"Are you okay?"

Yda's head snapped up to see Rivayn looking at her in concern. "I'm fine," she replied reflexively.

Rivayn's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're pretending to be for my benefit." It was an accusation, not a question.

For a moment Yda considered doubling down on the lie, but he knew her well enough by now to see through it. Yda let out a sigh she hadn't realized she was holding in. "I just... I didn't get to say goodbye."

"I'm not sure if it helped, honestly," he told her, "but I can imagine what a punch in the gut it must have been to find out afterward like that."

"Moen was bad enough," Yda continued with a heavy sigh. "Now, with Minfilia gone too..."

Rivayn reached out and wrapped an arm around Yda's shoulder, pulling her toward him in a loose hug. She felt the muscles in her shoulders tense and hoped Rivayn would assume she was just surprised at the sudden gesture. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

"We'll get through it together, just like we always do," he assured her. "Maybe Urianger will even forgive me."

"I think he's more worried about you forgiving _him_ ," Yda replied with a smile, letting herself sink into Rivayn's embrace. She would surely regret this later, but in the moment she couldn't resist.

Rivayn looked down at her with his characteristic lopsided smirk. "We can compete for the title of most guilt-ridden."

"Good luck winning that one," Yda chuckled.

Rivayn hugged her tighter. "Thanks for coming to cheer me up."

"Nothing you wouldn't do for me," she replied, smiling slightly as she slipped out from his grasp. "It's going to be dark soon, though. We should get back."

Rivayn quirked an eyebrow. "Afraid of a few beasties?"

"Hardly," Yda scoffed. "I'd just hate to embarrass you with my superior combat skills."

"Superior, huh?" he asked with a laugh. "Someday we'll have to put that to the test."

"Any time you want," Yda returned with a grin. Rivayn took one last look out over the shimmering waters below before turning back toward Yda.

"You really think he'll forgive me?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm sure of it," Yda promised. "We're all the only family we've got left."

Rivayn smiled to himself lightly as the two of them began the short walk back to the Waking Sands.


End file.
